


Soft As Stone

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: Stepping Stones [2]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, In which Walt loves his new family, Other, Season 3 Spoilers, Stricklerdad owns my soul, my group chat made me do it, troll!jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Strickler wasn’t sure when his humans had fallen asleep during their movie night but it had happened. He carefully swiped the remote from Barbara’s lap, turning the volume down so as to not disturb them.





	Soft As Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as Stone as Soft but my best friend commanded me not to title this fic as that. So here it shall remain. To scorn the eyes. 
> 
> I binge watched the entire show in a few days between shifts at work and the season finale left me with much to be desired, including some StricklerLake family bonding so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Strickler wasn’t sure when his humans had fallen asleep during their movie night but it had happened. He carefully swiped the remote from Barbara’s lap, turning the volume down so as to not disturb them. 

Barbara was curled up next to him, her arms were snaked around his as her head rested against his shoulder. Her fiery hair disheveled and her glasses half off her nose. He smiled at that, leaning forward to place a featherlight kiss to her forehead. 

He looked to his other side. Jim had somehow nestled himself closer to him than where he started at the beginning of their night. The pillow that he had originally propped up to his side had fallen forgotten on the ground. 

Walt smiled. Jim’s face looked so peaceful. The weight of the world finally off his shoulders. His jaw was slack and his horns angled in a way so he wouldn’t impale them on the sofa, or anyone nearby. 

An eyebrow rose as he noticed the boy shiver. Unconsciously moving closer to the nearest source of heat, which happened to be Strickler himself. He quickly looked around and discovered one of their blankets draped over the armrest next to Barbara. 

He bit his lip as he moved his wing out, trying to catch the blanket on one the talons and he let out a silent victory cry when he became successful. 

Slowly he brought it back to him. Unfolding it slowly so as to not jostle his sleeping humans. Tucking it around Barbara first and smiling as she let out a small moan, her grip loosening around his arm. 

He brought the other end across Jim, and was startled when he met his eyes. 

He smiled softly and spoke, “Go back to sleep, young Atlas.” And Jim let out another yawn, moving slightly to get more comfortable against the changeling. 

“Night, dad.” He whispered back as sleep claimed him again. 

Strickler found himself grinning at that. Him. A father. He was glad when Jim finally approved of him being with his mother. Reveled in Jim’s smile when Strickler confessed to him that he planned to propose to his mother on their third anniversary. 

It was a pleasant surprise when he called him dad. And Strickler wanted to always remember this exact moment for the rest of his life. 

He leaned down and placed a small kiss to the top of Jim’s head and sighed, “goodnight son.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos give me life.


End file.
